AHS Asylum AU: An Institution From Hell
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Reese McLaurin is sent to Briarcliff Manor for getting into a fight when he refuses to remove his hat for prayer at an event put on by the Catholic Church. Upon arrival, he meets a man accused of skinning women alive, a reporter locked up for her sexuality, a pinhead framed for murder, a shy nun and a power hungry priest. KitxGracexLana, FrankxJude. OCxEunicexCharlote Brown.
1. Opening Notes

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **This is the rewrite of my Asylum fic. The reason for me redoing this fic is because I now have different plans for the characters in the fic.**

 **Like the other fic, someone else, other than Sister Mary Eunice will be possessed.**

 **Sister Jude will be paired with Frank McCann, just like last time. Timothy Howard can lick my nuts. (No, not literally. I don't swing that way.)**

 **Things that will be different is my OC will NOT travel to the 1960s from the future. Instead, he'll already be someone from that time. While on the subject of my OC, he will be paired with both Charlotte Brown and Sister Mary Eunice. I like them both, and that's what I have planned. Also, there will be NO fire fae to assist my OC this time around.**

 **Kit Walker will be paired with both Lana Winters and Grace. I decided this because I was re-reading a story called Linnea by LisaDouglas, and I got the idea of a Kit and Lana pairing from her story. I also think a relationship like that would be better than Kit/Grace/Alma.**

 **This story WILL follow canon a bit more than my original Asylum fic, save for the changes mentioned above.**

 **I recommend checking out LisaDouglas's work. She writes good stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story.**

 **Story Title: AHS: Asylum AU**

 **Story Summary: Reese McLaurin, caught in the middle of the night by police for vandalism, is sent to Briarcliff Manor for refusing to give his name to police when questioned. Upon arrival, he meets a man accused of skinning women alive, a reporter locked up for her sexuality, a pinhead framed for murder, a shy nun and a power hungry priest. KitxGracexLana, FrankxJude.**

 **The first two chapters will basically be the same, but with some obvious edits from the original fic that's up on my profile.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Welcome to Briarcliff: AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the first chapter.**

 **I'm so damn happy that Lily Rabe is a main character this time around for season 6. Last night was such a good night that I'm finally in the mood to get this story started. Now I just have my fingers crossed that her character stays alive for once and come out on top. Thank goodness Lady Gaga is only suppose to have a minor character this season based off of the credits. Don't get me wrong, I like her music, but her acting skills suck in my opinion.**

 **I don't care much for the documentary and reenactment style of season 6, so I'll probably just create my own custom American Horror Story with OCs played by actual actors.**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome to Briarcliff: AU**

 **October 15th 1964. Boston, Massachusetts.**

A chorus of scattered chatter echoed throughout a brightly lit room. The room is twenty five feet wide and thirty feet long. The walls in the room are painted light blue and the flooring is a green and white checkerboard style tiling. Six rows of three round tables are set up in the room. Each table has a white table cloth with a salt and pepper shaker, a clear vase with fake flowers in the center and napkins next to the salt and pepper. Each round table has six chairs per table. In the front of the room is a six and a half foot table with a white table cloth draped over it. Four steaming containers of food is resting on the white tablecloth and the first pot contains a mixture of dark brown gravy, chunks of beef and noodles. The second container has mixed veggies, the third container is filled with freshly baked dinner rolls and the last container has chocolate pudding. To the right of the large table with an assortment of juices poured in cups. To the left of the table is where you grab your plates and silverware.

Four workers are stationed behind the large rectangular serving station. Each worker is wearing a nun's habit, only showing their face and the front part of their hair. The first woman standing over the noodle dish stands at about 5'3, pale skin, brown eyes, slightly heavyset and jet black hair. This nun has an unreadable expression on her face as she looks on at all the people gathered for the meal. The woman in charge of the mixed veggies is about the same height as the first nun. She has fair skin, green eyes and light brown hair, but is more slender and has a genuine smile on her face. The third nun is an older woman about 5'5, a wrinkled face and gray hair. She seems to have a permanent scowl on her face. The last nun, manning the chocolate pudding has light skin, blonde hair with bangs, innocent blue eyes and youthful facial features. She is slender and stands at 5'8. This nun is shaking a bit and appears to be the shy type.

The clanking of shoes against the tiled floor was heard, causing the scattered rambling of different conversations to start to quiet down. Another nun, who appears to be the head nun, but with a gentle and wise look in her eyes made her way to the front of the room to stand before everyone present. This nun's headdress covers most of her gray hair. She cleared her throat and everyone became silent.

"Good afternoon everyone," The kind elderly nun greeted. "I'm Mother Superior Claudia. Welcome to the Boston community meal put on by the Catholic church. I know many of you are hungry, so why don't we do the daily prayer and you can all come up and eat."

The Mother was about to begin prayer, but things quickly made an ugly turn.

"Hey, remove your hat!" A middle aged man sitting at the fourth table in the first row ordered.

Everyone's attention turned to an African American man who appeared to be in his early to mid twenties. The man in question is wearing a plain blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white sneakers, an amethyst crystal necklace with a gold chain and a black baseball cap. The young man just ignored the order to take off his hat and folded his arms.

The middle aged man sitting in the front row stood up in a huff and glared at the man wearing the hat. "Did you not hear me, you Demon Seed?" The man asked in a rude tone. "Take off your hat!"

Being called 'Demon-Seed' didn't sit well with the African American male, so he stood up with his face wrinkled in anger. "What the hell did you just call me, old man?" The African American asked back in an angry tone.

"I said, take your hat off, Demon-Seed!" The old man shouted again.

Without warning, the African American threw a right hook, punching the middle aged -Caucasian in the face. "I'll fucking show you a God-damn Demon-Seed, mother fucker!" The man that refused to take off his hat shouted before pouncing on the older man.

The innocent nun gasped in shock when she heard the man with the hat swear like he did. the other three nuns, along with Mother Claudia ran to the nearest phone to go call the police. The other people attending the meal tried to break it up, but was unsuccessful. The fight was an evenly matched fight, leaving the Caucasian man with a black eye and a broken nose, while the man that refused to take off his hat ended up with a fat lip, a few bruises on his face and some bite marks on his left arm.

Within minutes, four armed policemen rushed into the eating area. "Freeze!" The first cop ordered. "Nobody move!"

Everyone did as told, save for the two fighting on the ground. One of the other police officers hat to forcefully break up the fighting and detain both of them, but unfortunately for the guy with the hat, he ended up being handcuffed immediately, while the middle aged man was not handcuffed.

"What the fuck?!" The African American man shouted in anger. "Why am I being cuffed and that old guy isn't? This is fucking bullshit!"

The other cops ignored the man's outburst and proceeded to drag the young man out of the dining room.

"This isn't over, you fucking old geezer!" The African American shouted at his now former fighting partner. "All you piece of shit Christians can kiss my black ass!"

The man then turned his attention to the cops that were dragging him out of the dining room.

"And you four, you can kiss my fucking ass, too!" The man shouted. "Go ahead, take me to jail. At least I know I'm going being myself. Fucking bible thumpers."

The biggest cop stared the cuffed man directly in the eye before letting out a chuckl. "Oh, we're not taking you to jail," The man said in between chuckles. "You're going somewhere more suitable."

The man was then knocked out by a nightstick.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Following the events at the community meal, the young man found himself waking up with his hands still cuffed in the back of the cop car. He looked out the window and saw concrete steps and a towering dark brown building. A security guard was standing at the front door of the building. The police officer stopped the car and looked back at the young man with a wicked grin.

"Welcome to your new home." The cop said flatly.

Said cop got out of the car to let the angry African American out of the patrol car. He was dragged up the concrete steps where the security guard was waiting.

"Officer Adams, what a surprise," The security officer greeted with a polite smile. "Involuntary hold?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, Frank," Officer Adams replied. "This one has one hell of a mouth on him, that's for sure."

Officer Adams removed the handcuffs and handed the man off to Frank. Frank then led the man inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After being cleaned up and admitted, the man is now in an office that's ten feet wide and eight feet long. The walls are a dark gray, the flooring is an old gray tiled floor, a closet is in the southeast corner of the room if you make a right upon entering the room. Two long narrow windows are in the back of the room, making way for sunlight. The office has a standard mahogany desk, a table lamp, a rotary telephone and a file cabinet to the right of the desk.

Sitting behind the desk is a middle aged nun with blonde hair, a slightly wrinkled face with a permanent looking scowl and cold brown eyes. This is none other than Sister Jude, head nun.

The young man from earlier was a bit dizzy and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and felt the bump from when he was whacked with the nightstick. Not only that, but the young man was no longer wearing his normal attire. Instead, he was wearing light grayish blue scrubs.

Sister Jude glared at the young man with her cold brown eyes before crossing her arms. "What's yah' name?" Sister Jude asked in a Boston accent. "I got word that you caused a scene at our daily community meal. The police brought you heah. Apparently, you refused to take yah' hat off before prayah. Someone made a remark, which set you off."

The young man, not really wanting to be there, decided to for once cooperate. "The name's Reese," The man now known as Reese said. "Reese McLaurin. I didn't want to remove my hat, that old bastard wanted to stick his nose in my business, so I handled it my way."

Sister Jude put a finger on her chin before taking a closer look at Reese. "So, yah a non-believah?" Sister Jude asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Reese asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why am I here anyway? I don't need to be in a place run by a bunch of bible thumpers."

Before Sister Jude could respond, the door opened and shy nun from the community meal from earlier entered the room. Upon laying eyes on Reese, she began to shake in fear. Sister Jude glared at the younger nun.

"Sister Mary Eunice, I told you to knock," Sister Jude snapped. "But while you're here, escort Mr. McLaurin to the common room, will you."

The young nun, now known as Sister Mary Eunice tentatively nodded her head before turning her attention to Reese. "P-Please, f-follow me." Sister Mary Eunice said shyly.

Reese stood up to follow Sister Mary Eunice, but Sister Jude wasn't quite done. "Oh, and Mr. McLaurin, that Anti-Christ attitude won't get you anywhere around here." Sister Jude stated in a firm tone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reese followed the timid Sister Mary Eunice out of the office and into the hallway. The two began slowly descending the spiral staircase. The hallways wrecked of mold and decay and the stairs creaked every time either Mary Eunice or Reese stepped down a step. The nun was shaking uncontrollably out of fear that Reese would attack her or something. After what seemed like forever, both nun and patient stepped down from the last step where they now reached the foyer. The front door was to the right, but Frank was sitting at the desk guarding the door while another security guard took Frank's old post.

To the left was a long corridor that led to the bakery, straight ahead upon leaving the flight of stairs was the common room, behind the staircase was a corridor that led downstairs to solitary. And to the right of the solitary corridor was the rest of the building that led to the women's and men's wards, the infirmary, hydrotherapy room and the electroshock therapy room.

Before Reese and Sister Mary Eunice could progress further, a pinheaded woman with her hair tied in a really tight bun came twirling about carelessly.

"WEEE!" The woman cheered as she twirled about.

The normally timid nun put on a brave face before facing the carefree patient. "Pepper, get back into the common room," Sister Mary Eunice ordered in a calm tone. "You're not suppose to be out here."

Reese, already not really liking Sister Mary Eunice, decided to stick up for Pepper."Hey, she's just having fun," Reese stated. "She's not hurting anyone."

"Oh, she's not what you think," Mary Eunice said. "She cut off her baby brother's ears and drowned him."

When Sister Mary Eunice said this, Reese knew it had to be bullshit. "Yeah right," Reese said. "Come on, Pepper. Let's get away from this liar of a nun."

With that, Reese and Pepper made their way to the common room, leaving a hurt and now sobbing Sister Mary Eunice standing alone.

The common room is a large room that's about twenty five feet long and twenty feet wide. The room's ceiling is a sunroof, lighting up the room. A single file row of slightly low hanging lights hang from the ceiling. The walls are a dark gray, four large windows are on the right hand wall, the flooring is a light gray, a set of tables are situated with two chairs to each table. Two of the tables have board games with missing pieces and one table has two decks of cards with some cards having been ripped in half, while the other have visible bite marks on them.

A catchy, but very annoying French song is playing in the background called 'Dominique'.

In the far left corner of the room, a scrawny woman with messy blonde hair is banging her head against the wall repeatedly, another guy is in the other corner masturbating nonstop, getting his cum on one of the armrests on one of the three couches. A few other patients are just mindlessly walking around and drooling on themselves as they mumble random stuff.

'What in the hell am I doing here?' Reese thought to himself. 'I need to get the hell out of this place.'

Before Reese could plan his escape, a blonde woman walked towards him with a seductive look in her blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Shelley," The woman said. "I haven't seen you around before. Wanna go have some fun in the hydrotherapy room?"

The woman now known as Shelly lifted up her gown thingy, revealing her long smooth creamy legs. Reese, albeit barely, was able to resist Shelley. "No thanks," Reese said. "I'm turning that damn song off."

Reese proceeded to head towards the record player to turn off Dominique, but Shelley stopped him. "I wouldn't try that if I were you," Shelley warned. "Just laying a finger on that thing will get you a caning from Sister Jude."

Reese, not wanting to argue, finally gave in and just sat down on one of the old couches that didn't have sperm on it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Next Day:**

A white car pulls up in front of a tall three story brown brick building. A woman who appears to be in her early to mid thirties stepped out of the car left foot first before getting completely out of the car. The woman stood at five feet six inches, had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a black long sleeved button down top with a matching black skirt that went down past her knees.

The driver in the car the woman came in waved goodbye before driving away. Shortly after, the woman was approached by a man wearing a security guard outfit. The woman spoke before he could question her.

"Lana Winters from the gazette," The woman now known as Lana stated. "I'm doing a report on your bakery. I have an appointment with Sister Jude."

The security guard simply nodded and left Lana alone. The gazette reporter began making her way towards the concrete stairs that led to the large building, but was startled when a hand touched her on the shoulder, causing the reporter to whip around. It was none other than Pepper, the pinhead.

"Play with me!" The pinhead said with excitant in her voice.

The pinhead spun in a circle.

"Play with me." The pinhead said in a more normal tone this time.

Sister Mary Eunice came walking onto the scene and sighed. The normally innocent nun had a rare look of disgust when she saw the pinhead.

"Pepper, leave the lady alone." Sister Mary Eunice ordered in a calm tone.

"Oh, it's fine," Lana said, defending the pinhead now known as Pepper. "It's harmless. She's just trying to make friends."

"She's not harmless," Sister Mary Eunice quickly countered. "She drowned her sister's baby and sliced his ears off."

Lana glanced at Pepper with a skeptical look, but the nun quickly took the reporter out of her thoughts.

"Follow me, miss." Sister Mary Eunice said, pointing towards the big building.

Lana followed Sister Mary Eunice up the concrete steps leading into the big building.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mary Eunice and Lana entered the main foyer of the building where several orderlies were taking patients to different parts of the building. The foyer was round and had a sunroof where the bright sunlight shined in. The nun led Lana to a large spiral staircase.

"Sister Jude calls this her Stairway to Heaven." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

Both then made their way up the flight of spiral steps that led to Sister Jude's office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shelley has a devious smirk on her face is getting her hair shaved by an angry Sister Jude. The door opened and Sister Mary Eunice walked into the office.

"Sister Jude, the reporters…are here." The young nun said with a low tone mid sentence when she realized her mistake.

Sister Jude growled under her breath out of annoyance at Sister Mary Eunice entering her office without knocking yet again.

"I told you I would find you, Sister Mary Eunice." Sister Jude stated in an annoyed tone.

Sister Jude turned to the woman that now had part of her hair shaven off.

"Brush yourself off, Shelley." Sister Jude ordered.

"You think I'm full of regret and shame for what I've done now, sister?" Shelley asked. "She can shave me bald as a q-ball and I'll still be the hottest thing here."

Sister Jude just brushed off Shelley's comment before directing her attention back to Sister Mary Eunice.

"Take her to the common room, so that the others can witness her newfound immaculacy," Sister Jude ordered. "And next time, knock."

Sister Mary Eunice led Shelley out of the office and shut the door.

Lana stepped forward and the older nun greeted her.

"Remind me of your name." Sister Jude said.

"Lana," The reporter stated. "Lana Winters."

The reporter cleared her throat and continued.

"Can I ask what Shelley did?" Lana asked. "I assume you were punishing her for something."

"I assumed you were here to do a story on our bakery." Sister Jude stated.

"Oh believe me, no one loves that molasses bread more than I do." Lana stated truthfully. "I toast it every day for breakfast."

"Shelley was brought to us, due to being diagnosed with being a nymphomaniac," Sister Jude stated. "You said your name was Lana?"

"After the movie star." Lana replied.

"Now there's a train wreck of a soul," Sister Jude stated. "Sit down, you're making me nervous."

The reporter took the chair, sat down and crossed her right leg over her left.

"You know what this place was just two years ago?" Sister Jude asked. "A hell hole."

"Were all of your patients here remanded here by the state?" Lana asked.

"Not all." Sister Jude replied.

The conversation was interrupted when Sister Mary Eunice walked into the room.

"I was sent to tell you that…" Sister Mary Eunice stopped herself mid sentence when she realized she forgot to knock. "I didn't knock, I'm sorry."

The young nun proceeded to leave, but Sister Jude stopped her.

"You were sent to tell me what?" Sister Jude asked with an annoyed tone.

Sister Mary Eunice approached Sister Jude and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, sister." Sister Jude said in a calm tone.

Sister Mary Eunice left the office.

"Well, are we ready for our bakery to-." Sister Jude was cut off.

"She's talking about Bloody Face, isn't she?" Lana asked. "He's accused of killing several women. I hear he's being admitted here, today. Do you think I could get an interview with him?"

Sister Jude glared at the reporter with her cold brown eyes.

"You're not the least bit interested in our bakery." Sister Jude stated.

After some more brief back and forth words, Sister Jude kicked Lana out of the office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A state police truck pulled up to the front of the brown building now known as Briarcliff Manor. Two police officers exited the front of the truck and made their way to the back to open the doors that kept people in. The authorities opened the doors and pulled out a man stood at five feet ten, had dark brown straight shaggy hair, fair skin and brown eyes.

Several nuns looked on as the man was escorted up the concrete steps and into Briarcliff.

Several hoses washed down the new patient before they were both knocked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The patents of Briarcliff were in the common room with the song Dominique playing. The man known as 'Bloodyface' entered the common room and was immediately approached by Shelley.

"Oh, Sister Jude is on the warpath." Shelley stated before touching the guy's ass.

"Hey, stop it!" The man accused of being Bloodyface demanded.

"I can't make the welts go away, but I can make you forget you had them." Shelley stated. "You need a session in the hydrotherapy room with me. I speak Greek and French."

Several other female patients started fighting over the man. He got away from them, but the annoying song. Reese was also getting annoyed with the song, but decided to keep to himself. The man accused of being Bloodyface approached the record player, but was stopped by a young woman about his age. Shortly after, an older man made rude comments at the accused murderer, which caused a huge fight and Sister Jude to enter the room. She blew the whistle, causing the song to stop.

"He started it." The man said with a Boston accent.

The orderlies approached the accused Bloody Face, knocked him out and took him out of the common room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reese and the accused Bloody Face were in a double cell in solitary. The accused Blloody face turned his attention to Reese.

"Hey, it looks like I got company aftah all," 'Bloody Face' said in a Boston accent. "What's youah name?"

"It's Reese." Reese stated. "Yours?"

"Kit Walker," The man truly known as Kit stated. "What are you in for?"

"Solitary, or in here in general?" Reese asked.

"Both." Kit replied.

"Well, I was at a community meal being thrown by the very people who run this place," Reese stated. "Some random dude ordered me to take off my hat for the stupid prayer. I refused and he called me Demon-Seed. Then I punched him. Next thing I know, I'm in Sister Jude's office. As for how I ended up in solitary, I made a nun cry by calling her a liar. What did you do to get locked up in here?"

"I was accused of skinning my now missing wife, Alma and several other women alive." Kit stated.

"Did you?" Reese asked.

"No." Kit replied honestly. "Aliens took her away."

The conversation was interrupted by footsteps. The woman that stopped Kit from messing with the record player in the common room appeared with two plates of meat that was part gray and part yellow, discolored mashed potatoes and something else that didn't look edible. The two plates were slid under the door and the woman peaked into the cell and greeted the two.

"You both gotta eat." The woman said with a French accent.

The woman lit a cigarette and Kit walked up to the cell door to greet the woman.

"How did you get back here?" Kit asked.

"Kitchen detail." The woman replied. "I volunteered. Here."

The woman offered Kit a drag of her cigarette and he took it.

"Would your cellmate like a drag?" The woman offered.

"No." Reese replied.

"Why are you being so nice?" Kit asked.

"You get back what you put out into the world." The woman stated.

"How did you get locked up in here?" Kit asked.

"They say I chopped up my family." The woman replied.

"Did you?" Kit asked.

"No." The woman replied.

There was door sounding, causing the woman to turn her head.

"I'll try to come back later." The woman said.

"Wait." Kit said. "What's your name?"

"Grace." The woman now known as Grace stated.

The woman now known as Grace left the scene.

"I think she likes you." Reese stated.

"Come on, Reese, I love my wife." Kit stated.

"My bad." Reese said.

"It's fine, Reese." Kit said. "Where are you from, anyway? Your accent is different."

"I'm from Wisconsin." Reese stated truthfully. "I've been living here for the past few years, though."

Reese has a mix of a Southern and Midwestern accent.

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Kit said.

Kit went to his hard bed before laying down. Within ten minutes, the man was asleep. Reese went to his bed to lay down, but he had a much harder time getting to sleep. But after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he was finally able to fall asleep on the rock hard thing that was suppose to be a bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sister Mary Eunice was sobbing while sitting in Sister Jude's office.

"H-He's g-gone, Willie's g-gone." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs. "T-There was a m-medical emergency l-last night. I-I didn't even know h-he was sick."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Sister Jude asked with anger in her voice.

"D-Dr. Arden asked to have him t-taken d-directly to his wake." Sister Mary Eunice replied in between sobs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sister Jude barged into an office that belonged to an older man that stood at a towering six feet seven inches tall, bald, gray eyes, fair skin and a long white beard.

"I demand you give me access to your laboratory." Sister Jude demanded.

"When the monsignor brought me out of retirement, to run Briarcliff's unit, he made a gentlemen's agreement." The old man known as Dr. Arthur Arden stated.

"Curious, seeing that only one of you is a gentleman." Sister Jude quipped.

There was a moment of silence with Arthur looking away from Sister Jude, which didn't sit well with her.

"Please look at me when I'm speaking to you." Sister Jude said sternly.

"I'm not one of your charges, sister, quaking in my boots." Dr. Arden stated.

The Dr. picked up a weird plant and showed it to Sister Jude.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Dr. Arden asked.

"It's a plant." Sister Jude replied.

"This here is the creation of science over the power of nature." Dr. Arden stated.

After yet another brief argument, the head nun finally got down to business.

"We need to discuss the patients." Sister Jude stated. "Four of them, including Willie last night have gone missing."

"They died." Dr. Arden answered quickly without a single care in the world.

"That's it? Period?" Sister Jude asked.

"The patients here not only suffer diseases of the mind, but of the body as well." Dr. Arden stated.

"Where are the bodies?" Sister Jude demanded.

"Cremated." Dr. Arden stated. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Cause of death, found in their death certificates."

"I find it very interesting, that all the patients that have died since you've been here have no family." Sister Jude stated. "I don't believe a word you say. I will find out sooner or later. Just remember, I'll always win."

With that, Sister Jude stormed out of the office.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Reese was sitting in the common room with Kit and Grace.

"So Reese, how does it feel to finally be out of isolation?" Kit asked.

"It feels good," Reese stated. "I'm surprised that bitter nun actually let me out."

The guy that picked a fight with Kit the day before approached us.

"Well, if it isn't Bloodyface and the colored demon." The man said in a taunting way.

"Leave us alone, Spivey." Grace demanded.

"Was I talking to you, lady?" The man now known as Spivey asked.

One of the orderlies came over and dragged Spivey away before another fight could break out.

"So, what medicines do they have you on?" Grace asked.

"Some weird horse pills." Reese replied.

"You'll probably be seeing Dr. Arden soon." Grace stated. "He's the tall bald guy with the long gray beard."

"Good to know." Reese stated.

Pepper, the pinhead lady walked over to the table that Reese, Kit and Gace were sitting at. Reese, remembering Pepper from the first day he had arrived, waved to her.

"Hey, Pepper." Reese greeted.

The pinhead smiled. "Reese!" Pepper cheered before twirling around.

"It's rumored that she cut her baby nephew's ears off after drowning him under water." Grace said in a quiet tone.

Reese frowned at the mention of this. "Yeah, that Sister Mary Elephant told me." Reese said in a bitter tone, mentioning the timid nun.

Both Grace and Kit shared a laugh at Reese's nickname for the timid and scared nun. "You don't like her, do you?" Grace asked.

Reese shook his head no. "She's rather annoying," Reese stated. "She was at the meal when I got taken into custody and brought here."

Sister Mary Eunice entered the common room and timidly started making her way over to where Reese, Grace, Pepper and Kit were situated.

"And there she is!" Reese said in a fake excited tone.

"Pepper, today you get to work with me in the bakery." Sister Mary Eunice stated

"Yay!" Pepper cheered.

'She's probably putting a bunch of crap into Pepper's head.' Reese thought to himself. The young man was taken out of his thoughts when said nun addressed him.

"Maybe some day, you will be able to work with me in the bakery." Sister Mary Eunice stated. "Come on, Pepper."

Sister Mary Eunice led Pepper out of the common room.

"Like I'd ever work with her." Reese said to himself.

"She's really not bad at all," Grace stated. "I've been here a long time, Reese. Sure, she's a bit naïve, but give her a chance. She's a hundred times better than Sister Jude."

"Nah, I think I like making her cry," Reese said. "That would teach her to go around spreading rumors."

"Just don't get yourself thrown in solitary again." Kit said.

"I can't make any promises." Reese replied.

The group of three continued their conversation as Dominique played in the background.

 **XXXXXXX**

It was now time for lights out. The patients were all in their cells. Sister Mary Eunice led a reporter by the name of Lana Winters into the men's area where Spivey began to harass them. The man threw feces at the young nun, causing her to get grossed out, leaving Lana all alone in the men's area. She approached a cell looking for kit, but was knocked out.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sister Jude was furious and slapping a cane against her desk as Sister Mary Eunice sobbed. The older nun had found out that Sister Mary Eunice let Lana Winters back into Briarcliff last night.

"You put everything at risk." Sister Jude stated. "Everything, our reputation, the life's work of our great monsignor, all his future dreams!"

"I-I used bad judgment, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs.

"Bad judgment?" Sister Jude asked. "Like eating too much cake, is that what you mean, sister?"

"Ms. Winters g-got me very confused." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs.

"Maybe the sin is mine." Sister Jude said. "Maybe my faith in you is nothing but sinner pride."

"No, you're not a sinner, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs.

"I favored you, I coddled you, I refused to see what others saw." Sister Jude said raising her voice a bit. "When they said you were stupid, I said no, that you were more pure than the others."

Sister Mary Eunice looked at the cane on the table.

"It's not big enough, sister." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

The young nun grabs the cane, gets up and rushes over to the cabinet that holds all the whipping canes. She grabs a bigger cane and runs back to the desk. The nun bends down and lifts her habit up, and pulls her underwear down, revealing her bare ass.

"Punish me, sister, please." Sister Mary Eunice begged. "I'm so stupid and weak, stupid stupid stupid!"

The nun banged her head against the desk, but Sister Jude stopped her. The older nun rushed behind Sister Mary Eunice and smacked her on the ass once.

"Stand up and get out." Sister Jude ordered. "I don't have time for this."

"You're too good to me, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"If I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I'll cane you bloody." Sister Jude warned.

Sister Mary Eunice pulled up her underwear and pulled her habit down before leaving the office. Sister Jude sighed before putting both canes away and shutting the door behind her.

 **That's it for chapter 1.**

 **I re-watched episode one of this season, but felt that enough was added already from the first time around.**

 **One of the pairings is ReesexEunicexCharlotte Brown, but I'm going to have Reese not like Sister Mary Eunice right away this time around. He'll first be close to Charlotte, though.**

 **Next chapter will mostly remain the same, save for some minor tweaks.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
